Heaven
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Rome hasn't visited Germania recently, and she's starting to worry. Not that he needs to know that.. Fem-Germania x Rome. Implied death and life after death.


**Adalhaid means 'Noble sort'. I wanted something that meant warrior, but I also wanted Fem-Germania's name to start with A. So much trouble... It was the one that came up most. (I started a tally chart, and it was on more than 45 websites, and I found it more than 400 times. I'm not kidding at all.) So I took one of its variations, Adaliez, because it was the older form from no particular area.  
-tried really hard to find an awesome name-**

**I own nothing! **

**But I tried my best, since this is my first fic in a while.. I probably shoulda beta'd it..  
... meh~  
Enjoy~  
**

**

* * *

**

Today, Romulus sent his Mediterranean offspring to play with my own.

The blond Gaul and Celtic colony were fighting; the latter a feisty little female, arguing about the former being a pervert. Spain and the Teutonic albino girl of mine were drawing in the dirt with sticks. My Swiss and Austrian child were talking about financial affairs, and I sighed.

Why was I stuck with child-care duties?

My armor, which my oldest known tribe endowed upon me, was made for me, and only me. It signified I was a warrior. It signified I was their leader.

So the dissatisfaction that grew out of this trivial duty made me wonder why I agreed to it in the first place.

_"Adaliez~"_

_I blushed. "What?" Using Latin, his native language, was easier than him butchering my own. "And do not speak of my human name, Rome."_

_He pouted. "Germania.. Well, I need you to watch some of my kids!" _

_I'd immediately turned away, and resumed my watch over the forest._

_He looped an arm over my shoulder, pulling me to him. "Germania.. I really must take care of something.. besides, we should let them interact while they're still young." The Roman rubbed his face against mine, husky voice sounding directly in my ear. "Besides, it may even be fun... " _

_I punched him, mostly to hide the growing heat on my face. "Fine."_

_He was sedated, jumping around with his blathering until the children arrived._

I wondered why it had been so sudden..

They were already a week past the due pick up time.

What could Rome be doing?

He is Rome, the pervert..

I rubbed my forehead, clearing such thoughts out of my mind.

A loud squealing alerted me, and I pulled my sword out of it's sheathe. "Who goes there?"

A small, Italian, Brunette alerted me something was wrong. Romana, one of Rome's grandchildren, was bawling her eyes out. In a feeble attempt of comfort, Spain was cuddling her. I made my way over to the group of children, tilting Romana's head up in a silent question.

"Grandpa.. he's.." The Italian pulled tighter on Spain's shirt, standing. "We gotta go to him.. he told me to get you!"

I shot a look around the camp, seeing my youngest son comforting the younger Italian. My current host tribe was already jumpy at the new children, and the gathering of more was doing them any good. I gave my children a harsh stare. They were fretful of the Italian's behavior, following me as they chattered. Rome's Mediterranean spawn followed suit, and we were off.

* * *

And hour of travel, and we reached the place the small Italians were running to. They tugged on my tunic, dragging me further.

In a woven tent, the great Roman Empire sat, pain gracing his features. One amber eye opened at my entrance, and a small smile, an attempt to hide that pain, spread over his features until he was grinning. "Adaliez.."

I put on an emotionless mask, but found that my feet already took me to an arm's length from him. "Rome.. what did you do?"

He chuckled, bare chest moving slightly. "It's really not a matter of what I did, per se.." A sad look took over the Roman's face when he said, "But maybe.. maybe it is.."

He reached out for me weakly, tugging me forward. A pleading look in Rome's eyes made it impossible for me to not sit next to him on his pile of blankets. He leaned on me, small peace coming out of my presence.

"Lovi.. Feli.."

I'd almost forgotten the Italians. They ran over, hugging their elder through tears.

He patted their heads, whispering sweet nothings. "Lovi, remember to stay tough; take care of your sister. Feli, be a good girl, and many people will love you. To you both.. do not stop pursuing your dreams. Live for.. my sake.. ok?"

They only responded in gibberish.

"Would you two mind.. if I just talked to Germania for a moment?"

My eyebrow arched in surprise. Why..?

They reluctantly left, and I could hear the young ones outside, bawling.

"Adaliez.." Rome's calloused hand brushed against my face. "I.." His thought was cut off as he paused, obviously in pain.

"Romulus?" The worry in my tone almost made my emotionless mask worthless.

His amber eyes were clouded as they opened; with what, I could not tell. Sadness was the closest akin. "My people finally revolted.."

He couldn't..

"The slaves I'd so relied on fight my warriors.."

He wouldn't dare..

"My empire is collapsing from within.."

Though I'd warned him countless time, had he not taken my underlying worry to heart?

"My weakness is increasing at an alarming rate.. but.. don't worry, Adaliez. It's my time.."

Did he not know that his people would be sick of the unjust? And now.. it's come to this.

"Only know.." He leaned up, getting dangerously close to my lips. "..te amo.." And he kissed me, showing off years of skill in a few brief moments. Moments I always took for granted, before all of this.

But.. I've never told him that, to my knowledge..

Would I dare?

I pulled his head to my chest, hugging him tightly. Only once. Only at his deathbed would I tell him the truth that never passed my lips, even in moments of passion; when he may have seduced me... when we fought.. at that moment one moment, some time along the way, when I'd realized he'd stolen my heart.

"Romulus.. Ich.. liebe Dich."

The words were foreign, even to me. But they made a light, knowing, smile pass over Romulus's face. A kiss to my forehead, a small brush through my hair, and the brunette closed his eyes, falling limp.

I held up Rome's wrist, hoping he was sleeping, but knowing... knowing he was gone.

My face was blank. This had to be a twisted dream.

But the tears streaming down my face showed me this reality was all too real.

I took the much larger nation up in my arms, willing my unnecessary feelings to leave me. They didn't, and the surprise on the face of the children showed when I came out. My voice held no note of sadness as I recounted the news, even my face was blank. But my tears spoke what words could not. The instant I lay Rome on the ground, his grandchildren piled around him.

My own spawn sat next to me, trying to find a way to give me some comfort as I stared at the space in front of me. My tears dried, staining my face, yet still I sat.

I only noticed a change in time as Rome's body slowly lit up in the dusk. The eyes of the young ones lit up in a type of childish wonder. He didn't break.. instead, he dissolved into a million tiny particles, lighting up the sky as they floated up.

I could only guess that they were heaven bound..

* * *

Decades later, death had an icy cold grip on my heart. I was full-armor, should an attack come, but I was under layers of animal skins as a feeble attempt to wear down my fever.

The Teutonic troublemaker, whose smirk enough was cause for alarm, and her younger brother, one who had always had a great interest in Rome; among them, eyes of fire and ice were filled with tears.

"Mutti.. don't leave.." The smaller Aryan child said, tugging on my sleeve.

"It wouldn't be awesome.." The albino rubbed a rag over my face, gathering the sweat droplets there. "You can't.."

I reached out, putting a hand in each of my children's. "I must.."

This brought on a new batch of tears; Even from Maria, who held Ludwig in an attempt to stop his.

"I've long since overstayed my welcome.." My icy ices looked upward, then closed. The pain in my chest was suffocating. "Live on.. for me."

I gave them one last, reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be watching.."

From there, I let sleep take me.

* * *

The next thing I knew, everything was white.

All around me, clouds and gold took up the shining scene. Bright tiles made up a small walkway, which I saw a brunette running down towards me-

Is that..?

I was picked up, and given a 'bear hug' by none other than that fool; The very one who'd expired before I did. Needless to say, I was caught off guard. "R-Romulus?" Some distasteful automatic reaction within me made my arms wrap around him, just as tightly.

"I've missed you, Adaliez.. " Kisses were planted on my head repeatedly, and the sincerity in his voice made me blush. "Heaven isn't heaven without _Ārdor meus, amor meus, vīta mea._..."

"Heaven? " I looked into his amber eyes, shining with an unrestrained happiness. Always the most prominent of his emotions, besides lust. But that was there too..

"Some of your people must have converted to Christianity! Otherwise you wouldn't be in heaven!"

I smacked the back of his head, making him let go.

His laughter boomed rudely. "Still worshipping rocks, A-"

After an uppercut to the chin, he wasn't so cocky. He frowned. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

It'd been centuries, of course I was. He didn't have to know about the tearing loneliness that appeared while he was gone.

My stature remained stoic, unmoved.

Romulus smiled, taking my hand. "And you gotta meet god. He's a real cool guy! He said he'll even let me visit my grandkids soon!" He dragged me, telling me everything about heaven.

I ignored him, observing the place myself while deep in thought.

The thoughts were interrupted when Romulus decided that he should kiss me, deeply. I almost didn't have the will to push him away, but I managed to find it, huddling behind my dignity.

"Romulus..." I growled, wiping my lips on my sleeve.

"I was really happy when you said you loved me, y'know.."

That look on his face.. that stupid, lovestruck expression.. that dopey smile framed by the stubble on his chin..

I couldn't stay mad at him in a situation like this.

"Take me to meet this.. god."

He nodded, returning to what normal was for him, and dragging me on.

* * *

I'd been able to watch my children grow up from heaven. Maria grew to be an empire, Prussia: unique but strong, as she was. Ludwig almost replicated Rome's, with the name of Holy Roman Empire, but he failed. After he lost his memory, he formed into a new nation with Maria..

Germany?

I almost laughed. But it was nice to see them get along. Even when Maria was forced to combine with Ludwig. They now held the titles of East and West Germany, respectively.

Mine and Rome's relationship may have become more peaceful in this.. heaven.

Romana was with Antonio; it was to be expected, seeing as he would always dote on her. I watched Rome visit with his younger grandchild, but was surprised to see my own there. It wasn't unwelcome, but I could see all too clearly the traits we shared.

We seemed to be unable to stay away from our Italians for too long..

Even though I watched the whole thing, Romulus blathered on about how scary my child had become, and how he needed to loosen up. Then it changed to that I needed to loosen up, which earned him a small beating that continued until he managed to wrap his arms around me.

"Te amo, Adaliez~"

I gave up, leaning on him. I couldn't help but love this idiot, and he knew it.

* * *

**'Te amo' is 'I love you' (Yes, Te, not Ti, like in Italian.).' **_**Ārdor meus, amor meus, vīta mea.'**_**.. It means 'my passion, my love, my life' in Latin (It sounded terribly romantic to me~). However, I AM NO EXPERT. **

**I hope you enjoyed my derptastic story. They needed a happy ending. And I needed practice on them.**

**I always imagine that Germania's spawn are his/her children, but Rome's spawn are his/her grandchildren. I might fix that eventually.. :3  
**

**HISTORY TIME:  
Also, Rome was not destroyed by the 'barbarians'. There were many compiled idiotic moves that went into his demise. They built two moats around Hadrians wall, at the cost of a million days labor. The slaves inside of him revolted, pissed at the maltreatment, along with people who didn't like the way things were; now, there were some barbarians, but it was the slaves who did most of the deed. They tore down the Roman aqueducts, essential in those days. The Romans were so used to having those, they lost almost 90% of their total population.  
Yeah.. So Germania didn't MEAN to kill Rome.. only.. It was like the Germans who WANTED to be Nazis, and the Germans who DIDN'T want to be Nazis.. But that doesn't make any sense, and now you're confused. My point is, I'd like to say she didn't kill him, ne? (Then again, I love these two, so..)  
On a side note, Barbarian, in those days, were any people not Roman. It wasn't offensive; it was like calling a British person British, or an American person American.**

**Stay awesome!  
**_**Bis bald~  
**_**(/ = 7=)/**

**(A wonderful Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans~)  
**


End file.
